lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Song
Kaitlin or Katie Song (b. April 14, 1980) is an American actress who, as a child, played the character of Little Cosette in the 1990 Broadway production of Les Misérables. ''Ten years old at the time, she shared her role with fellow young actress Jennifer Bujari. Katie had made her stage debut at the age of just six, and would go on to take on many stage roles on and off Broadway. The image to the right features Katie's cast picture when she was in ''Les Mis. Personal Life Early Life Katie Song was born Kaitlin Laura Song in Brooklyn, New York on April 14, 1980 to Zoë (née Lawson) and Alan Song. The middle child in a family of three, her sisters being Melanie (b. May 1976) and Olivia (b. September 1982), Katie quickly got used to having to compete for attention in her household. Her parents ran a florist’s shop in Manhattan, and the Song children were well-used to helping out in the store. From toddler years Katie knew all the different kinds of flowers and what sort of soil was best for them. By the age of five, Katie and her elder sister Melanie (then nine) showed such a strong leaning towards gardening that it would not have come as a surprise if they never left the shop and wound up working there in their adulthood. But when her aunt unexpectedly won tickets to the musical Oliver! ''in a raffle, and could not go, she gave her prize to her brother and his family.Seeing the show birthed Katie’s absolute passion for acting. At the end of the musical, Katie announced she wanted to be on Broadway when she grew up. Her parents supported her fully, signing her up for acting and singing lessons. Just a year later, Katie went onstage as a Chorus Child in the musical ''The King and I, and was in two other musical after that before playing Little Cosette in Les Misérables. One iconic role she had was in the trial run of the stage play The World Shan't End, a story about two young orphan girls seeking out their parents in 1801 London. She put on a British accent for the role and co-starred as Rosie, the protective "older sister" figure of the play's nine-year-old protagonist Elizabeth. The play was unsuccessful though it did receive positive reviews. She went on to take on many stage roles in her childhood. At age 18, she took her last youth role and drifted out of theatre for a few years, not returning until the age of 23. Adulthood Katie moved to Chicago when she was 24 to marry. She now lives with her husband Billy, their son Michael, and their dog, Snowball. She continues to act today. List of Credits * The King and I – Chorus Child (1986) * The Wizard of Oz – Munchkin (1988) * Mary Poppins – Jane Banks (1989) * Les Misérables – ''Little Cosette (1990) * ''Meet Me in St. Louis – ''Agnes (1991) * ''The World Shan't End – Rosie (1993) * The Secret Garden ''– Martha (1995) * ''Grease – Marty (1998) * The Sound of Music – Liesl VonTrapp (2003) * Oliver! – Nancy (2006) * Chicago – Roxie u/s, Murderess #2 (2008) Category:Article stubs Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Stage Cast Category:Les Misérables Category:Cosette